rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summer Rose/Affiliation/@comment-39997281-20190703110624/@comment-4141313-20190705190248
While I do not think Summer was a horrible parent just for choosing to go on deadly missions, I will say it makes her a reckless one. Every time she goes on a mission, she acknowledges the possibility she won't come back, and in the process leave Tai a widow, and Ruby and Yang motherless. Hell, if the songs can be taken literally, Red Like Roses Part II ''outlines that she knew this was the case, but did so anyway. ''I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you I never planned that I would leave you there alone I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home And all the times I swore that it would be okay Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray This bedtime story ends with misery ever after The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you There is one part where she was wrong however. Unlike police officers, soldiers, and the like, Summer did ''have a choice, since as Ozpin likes to beat everyone over the head with, everyone has a choice. Raven made the choice to run, Qrow made the choice to stay, Ozpin made the choice to not tell his subordinates the whole truth, and Summer made the choice to constantly put her life at stake. SYUTK is right in that huntsman aren't soldiers or law enforcement, they are glorified mercs. And whereas police officers are duty bound once they put on the badge, and soldiers fight for the sake of their country so their families can be safe, Huntsman don't have that duty or obligation. They ''can fight Grimm, but they aren't required to actively put their lives on the line. And as Tai demonstrated, Huntsman can do just as much when in comes to helping by training the next generation while retaining their license and being on standby. Even if Summer did learn about the Secret War involving Salem, she isn't duty bound to partake. There is always a choice, even when it would seem like the morally wrong choice. She had a family that relied on her, a husband who already lost one love, two daughters who depended on her, a teammate spiralling into grief with each passing day. She however chose the needs of the many and lost her life over it. She isn't a bad parent by any means, she cared for Yang as if she was her own flesh and blood, was "Super Mom" to her and Ruby as kids, was one of the only reasons Tai could function after Raven left, and was one of Qrow's few supports left once his sister left. But she did go into the fray knowing there would be a chance she wouldn't come back and have to leave them all behind. So she isn't a bad parent, but she was reckless. Reckless with her life.